1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional conveyance system, for example, the one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-67028 is known. In the conveyance system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-67028, out of a plurality of areas, some areas where conveyance vehicles can travel are set as traveling areas in accordance with the types of the conveyance vehicles, and the conveyance vehicles are controlled so as not to enter areas other than the traveling areas thus set.
As in the above-described conventional system, when a plurality of types of conveyance carriages travel on the same track over a plurality of areas, a conveyance carriage may enter by mistake an area where the conveyance carriage is not allowed to enter. If a conveyance carriage has entered an area where it is not allowed to enter, the conveyance carriage may interfere with a device in an area that is not designed on the assumption that the conveyance carriage enters the area.